This invention relates generally to the field of leveling devices and more specifically to a leveling device for portable stove.
Portable stoves are commonly used during camping activities. They are usually gas powered and may have one or more burners.
When setting up a camping stove on an irregular surface such as the natural ground or a sloped table top, it becomes necessary to level the cooking surface of the stove so that pots or pans placed upon the stove will sit in a level horizontal orientation. It would therefore be ideal to have a device that can help level the stove no matter what the angle of the surface under the stove,
Leveling devices such as threaded metal posts have been incorporated into the underside of various home or commercial appliances so that the top of the appliance is level in the horizontal plane. However, an independent adjustable leveling device that can be adjusted to the base of most common portable stoves, and can be folded for compact storage, has not been available to date.